memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Talosiano
I talosiani erano una specie umanoide, dotata di poteri telepatici, nativa di Talos IV nel gruppo stellare Talos. ( ) I talosiani erano tecnologicamente una cultura molto progredita, ma un olocausto nucleare rese la superficie del pianeta virtualmente inabitabile eliminando la diverse specie che la abitavano. I sopravvissuti alla guerra nucleare si riunirono creando una comunità nel sottosuolo, dove divennero dipendenti dalle loro abilità mentali producendo illusioni visive molto realistiche, abilità che svilupparono dai loro antenati. Come i loro poteri mentali iniziavano a crescere, contemporaneamente perdevano la capacità di sviluppare la tecnologia lasciata alle spalle dai loro antenati. I talosiani trovavano che l'illusione nella loro vita era coinvolgente, quasi come per un essere umano lo sviluppo di una dipendenza fisica e psicologica sugli stupefacenti. Divennero annoiati per lo scarso contenuto di illusioni che possedevano. La loro dipendenza da queste illusioni, portò i talosiani ad iniziare l'acquisizione di viaggiatori spaziali da utilizzare come base per le loro illusioni. Nel 2236, la , con a bordo i membri dell'istituto del continente americano della Terra, si schiantò su Talos IV. Non sopravvisse nessuno, salvo per una umana; una femmina chiamata Vina. I talosiani curarono le sue lesioni, ma rimase sfigurata, perché i talosiani non avevano familiarità con l'anatomia umana. Usando i loro poteri di illusione, Vina appariva bella agli occhi degli altri. Nel 2254, i talosiani rapirono il capitano, della , Christopher Pike tentando di servirsi di lui per ricostruire la loro civiltà. I talosiani speravano che Pike fosse attratto da Vina rimanendo di conseguenza su Talos. Tuttavia, a seguito dell'assimilazione delle registrazioni dell' Enterprise, i talosiani appresero che gli umani "provavano un grande odio per la prigionia;" anche quando avviene nel modo più piacevole possibile, gli umani preferiscono morire. Questo rendeva gli umani inadatti all'allevamento e Pike, insieme al suo equipaggio, venne liberato. I talosiani rifiutarono l'offerta di scambio e reciproca comprensione da parte di Pike, sostenendo che l'uomo avrebbe usato i loro poteri di illusione per la loro stessa distruzione. Dopo l'apparizione del vero volto di Vina, le venne restituita non solo la sua illusione di bellezza, ma anche un illusorio Pike a tenerle compagnia. ( ) Questa stessa compassione sarebbe stata mostrata tredici anni più tardi, quando Pike e l'ufficiale scientifico, comandante Spock, collaborarono con i talosiani (aggirando gli ordini della Flotta Stellare e prendendo illegalmente il comando dell' Enterprise) e portando Pike, lui stesso prigioniero del proprio corpo dopo un incidente che coinvolse i raggi delta, su Talos IV in modo da poter vivere il resto della sua vita praticamente libero dal proprio corpo. ( ) Persone * Lista di talosiani Retroscena I talosiani sono stati la prima specie vista in Star Trek (mentre Spock è stato il primo non-umano, la cui specie non venne subito menzionata), comparsa nella prima versione della TOS, . Per farli sembrare più alieni, i produttori e Gene Roddenberry decisero di dare il ruolo a delle donne, ma di doppiare i talosiani con una voce maschile. Un simile esperimento venne usato per i costruttori di sfere in Star Trek: Enterprise. Lo stesso trucco venne usato più tardi, in un altra produzione di Gene Roddenberry (postumo), Earth: Final Conflict, dove i taelon sono interpretati da attori femminili. I taelon sono molto simili ai talosiani. È interessante notare che, una piccola action figure, rappresentante un talosiano, viene vista sulla scrivania di Rain Robinson nel 1996 negli episodi di Voyager e . According to an early script for , the Talosians discovered B-4 drifting in space. It is likely that Shinzon acquired B-4 from them. I talosiani sono simili per alcune caratteristiche ai mutanti del sottosuolo visti nel telefilm . Sopravvissuti ad un disastro nucleare svilupparono abilità mentali tali da provocare immagini nella mente dell'avversario. Un talosiano fece un cameo in . Per l'occasione venne rivisto da Crist Ballas e il trucco venne creato da Barney Burman con il Proteus Make-up FX Team. http://metamakeup.deviantart.com/art/Talosian-124418460 de:Talosianer en:Talosian es:Talosianos fr:Talosien ja:タロス Categoria:Specie